Challenge
by bigfan22
Summary: A Naruto is a Pure-blooded Devil/New Dojutsu Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** New Dojutsu Challenge

 **Story** : Naruto/High School DxD crossover

 **Name of Challenger:** Bigfan22

 **Due date:** At your earliest convenience

 **Pairings:** Naruto/3 girls(max)

 **Premise:** In the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto beats Kaguya, but at the cost of his own life. Before his death he releases the Bijuu into the Summoning world and grants them the freedom he once promised Kurama. Touched by his sacrifice, the Bijuu refuse to let Naruto die and Matarabi uses her ability to prevent Naruto's soul from leaving his body.

Once the Tailed Beasts realize his body is injured beyond repair, the Bijuu decide to give Naruto a new body and transfer his soul into it. Unfortunately, because of their demonic Yokai the Bijuu are unable to create a human body for Naruto to return to.

Instead, the Tailed Beasts take a sample of his DNA and use the knowledge they learned from their father Hagoromo's travels, to combine their power to create a new body for the fallen Jinchuuriki. In the hopes of giving Naruto the childhood that was denied to him all of his life, the Bijuu transfer his soul into the newly made body of a Pure-blooded Devil baby.

Knowing their actions have violated the inter-dimensional rules set forth by Kami and the other Shinto Gods, the Bijuu realize the new Naruto will never be allowed to return to the Elemental Nations and so they send him to the DxD verse for a chance at a new life.

Naruto is raised in an orphanage until the age of 4, and because of his enhanced body he is often looked upon with fear by the caretakers and other children. If that wasn't enough, he keeps having dreams of his life as a Ninja, but when he tells his caretakers about the things he sees while asleep, they shun him even more. In his desire to not be considered a freak by those around him, Naruto leaves the orphanage to live on the streets.

A few years later Serafall is in town for a fan appreciation day and while taking a late night walk through the shadier part of the city, she is attacked by a group of thugs. Amused by the humans, just as Serafall decides to give them a beating, she is "rescued" by a six year old Naruto.

Impressed by Naruto's courage and fighting skills, when she realizes her "Savior" is injured, Serafall decides to take him to the Underworld to treat his injuries. There he is examined by Ajuka, who discovers that not only is Naruto a Pure-blooded Devil, but unlike other Devils he is able to use Chakra and Senjutsu, abilties which the Satan King confirmed would be passed down to his descendants.

When Ajuka is unable to link Naruto to any of the current or fallen Clans, due to his status as a High Class Devil, the four Great Satans decide to allow Naruto to form the Uzumaki Clan as new Pillar in the Underworld.

 **Note:** I realize Naruto was able to fight against Madara, Obito and Kaguya, but that was with the help of the Kyuubi. By himself he is extremely powerful, but not strong enough/knowledgeable enough to beat a Primordial being like the Rabbit Goddess. While I have no problem with Devil Naruto being a total badass, he should not be all powerful from the get go. Once he begins to train using his memories from his past life, his Ninja skills, Sage Mode and Chakra reserves should make him dangerous enough to face most foes in the DxD verse. However, it should take him a long time before he equals the 4 Satans, Michael or Azazel in power.

 ** **Devil Body:**** Since Naruto was brought back through the power of the Yokai from _all_ Nine Tailed Beasts, unlike resurrection via Evil Set Pieces, not only was he is "reborn" as a Pure-blooded Devil, but the Bijuu also managed to upgrade his body with some minor gifts(during his medical exam from Ajuika, it is determined these gifts will pass down to all of his children).

1\. Strength/Speed: With proper training, Naruto's new body will be able to reach the peak condition that a High Class Devil is able to achieve, easier than other Devils.

2\. Enlarged Chakra coils: Thanks to being an Uzumaki and his former status as a Jinchuuriki, Naruto already has high Kage level Chakra reserves. His new Devil body triples the size of his Chakra coils and with enough time/training he could potentially one day reach 2 or 3 tails worth of Chakra.

3\. Regeneration: Equal to what Kurama provided Naruto while he was a Jinchuuriki, but only 3/4 of what a Pureblood Phenex member could achieve.

4\. A New Dojutsu: Two options will be provided in the next chapter.

 **Must Have:**

1\. Naruto must have his own Peerage.

2\. His pairings CAN NOT exceed three girls.

3\. None of those girls can be Rias or members of her Peerage.

4\. Naruto must be a badass...you can decide if you want to make him Powerful, OP or Godlike.

5\. Naruto must be a "new" person. His memories should be something he is able to view, but without any emotional attachments. He can never actually remember being that Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

I am providing two options for Dojutsus...feel free to use them, mix and match or create your own. All I ask is NO Sharingan or Rinnegan.

 **OPTION 1: OP ROUTE:**

 **Kuromegan** (Black iris/eye wheel)

 **Stage 1** : Both eyes becomes pitch black

a. Shadow Sight(Kage no kokei): When the dojutsu is activated, it gives the user enhanced vision.

 _1\. Telescopic vision_ : Allows user to see great distances(with proper training a person can see up to 8km)

 _2\. Infrared perception_ :The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum(i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects, people and the environment. Allows practitioner to see the heat presence of any living target.

 _3\. X-ray vision_ : Allows user to see through solid objects.

b. Shadow Weapons(Kage no buki): gives a person the ability to manipulate shadows to create tangible weapons that disappear on impact(practitioner is able to produce any type of weapon, but the larger the weapon, or the longer it's in use, the bigger the drain on the user's chakra supply).

 **Stage 2** : 1st purple tomoe appears to the left

a. Cloak of Shadows(Kage no manto): allows the practitioner to condense their own shadow around them and wrap themselves within it, hiding themselves from scent, sensors and dojutsu users( When staying within a shadow for prolonged time, it will result in quickly draining the person's chakra. Despite the fact that the practitioner is invisible to the world, his physical body is still present. So if an attack was to strike him/her, the person would still be hit)

b. Absolute Darkness(Ankoku no sekai): Allows the practitioner to release a field of darkness from their mouth that is impenetrable by normal sight or any dojutsus, but is still vulnerable to sound and smell.

 **Stage 3** : 2nd purple tomoe appears to the right

a. Shadow Step(Shadousuteppu): Practitioner is able to jump between shadows, as long as they are able to see them. Since the dojutsu allows a person to see incredible distances, the jumps can go up to 8km. While this mode of traveling is incredibly fast, in sheer speed it is still below the Harishin.

b. Bullets of Darkness(Yami no dangan): Much like Kimimaro's ten finger drilling bullets, the user is able to launch up to ten shadow formed bullets from their fingertips. Upon impact, said bullets will release a small concussive blast.

 **Stage 4** : 3rd purple tomoe appears below the silver pupil

a. Shadow Twin(Kage no futago): Practitioner is able to split their shadow into a twin of themselves(the "clone" is an exact duplicate of the original, and has the same amount of chakra as the original when it's made. These clones can do everything the original can do, and like Shadow Clones, once they dispel their memories are uploaded to the original. Unlike Shadow Clones, however, these clones don't dispel after a few hits. They will continue to fight until their Chakra is used up, or they are "killed". Once the clone is killed or dispelled, another one can not be made for a few hrs.

b. Fires of Darkness(Kurayami no kasi): Allows the user to release black flames from their hands. The flames can be directed towards different targets, and can match the Amaterasu in their intensity. However, unlike the Amaterasu they don't burn for seven days.

 **Stage 5** : A purple ring forms that connects the 3 tomoes.

a. Shadow Drain(Shadoudorein): by touching an opponent around their head, you can put them into a forced sleep and steal all of their knowledge. The opponent is completely unaware during the process, but they will awaken moments after the drain is complete. The drawback is two fold; 1. The more memories you upload, the more Chakra it takes. 2. The memories aren't permanent. If you keep the memories too long, it will lead to brain damage. You must write down the information(knowledge/Jutsu) and purge the uploaded memories.

b. Shadow Binds(Kage ga ketsugo): Allows a practitioner to turn the shadows around them into several sharp needles, which can be controlled separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and take away their opponent's ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads.

 **Stage 6** : The 3 tomoes spin clockwise

a. Living Shadow(Ikite Iru Kage): The ultimate form of the Kuromegan, the practitioner is able to turn their body into a shadow and become intangible. Objects will pass right through them, but the user themselves will be able to make physical contact with their surroundings. Along with the intangibility, the user gains a three fold increase in speed and strength. Prolonged use of this technique leads to massive drain on the chakra reserves.

 **OPTION 2: Powerful Route** (I made this the other day for NarutoNega, but I'm unsure if he/she will use it)

 **Tenomegan** (Heavenly Eyes)

 **Stage 1** : Eyes of Clarity(Similar to Byakuugan)

User is granted Telescopic vision(up to 8km), X-ray vision(ability to see through solid objects) and Infrared perception(ability to see heat signatures in any living thing).

 **Stage 2:** Eyes of Insight(Similar to Sharingan)

The user is granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and once fully developed offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponents next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept.

 **Stage 3:** Eyes of Foresight(Spiderman)

The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surrounding(distant car wreck).

 **Stage 4** : Eyes of Weakness(a shatterpoint superpower)

The user can sense the weakness of almost anything, including people and objects.

 **Stage 5:** Eyes of Truth(Legillimency from Harry Potter, with slight empathic ability)

When the user stares into a target's eyes, not only can they read the person's surface thoughts, but they can also tell what the person is feeling.

 **Stage 6:** Eyes of Justic(Penance stare superpower)

By locking eyes with a person, the user can induce fear, pain and with prolonged used insanity.


End file.
